Revenge On The Stand
by GRDaluiseau
Summary: After being banned by a certain beanpole in purple on Seaside Hill, Rosalina vows revenge by teaming up with an unexpected ally... (CONTINUATION OF BANNED FROM THE STAND BY YOSHIZILLA-RHEDOSAURUS)


**Author's Prologue Note: This is sort of a tennis-style rebound to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus' "Banned From The Stand". If you don't know what that is, please read that story first. Just search it, links aren't allowed. The reason I made this is because I wanted to see a conclusion to this tale of whatever, but I'll be doing it without any reference of Yoshizilla's knack for characters (females especially) farting. :P So, take a read!**

After being rejected from Lilligant's Lemonade Stand regarding being banned by Waluigi earlier, Rosalina's head sunk down in sheer depression. "Oh dear... is this what I deserve just because of some crooked bureau saying so? This is such a disappointment..." she sighed in defeat, falling down on her knees, almost ready to cry.

"Oh, come on now, Rosalina. It can't be that bad to you, can it? You just said there was no reason to cry over spoiled milk..." Toadette assured, comforting the galaxy queen as best as she could. "I could talk to Waluigi and see if I can make him reconsider... surely even he has an idea of how serious his decision is!"

Despite this recommendation, Rosalina denied the idea and shook her head lightly. "Don't... even suggest something like that. I know that man, Toadette. He's a greedy, lying, uptight savage. Every day I spend in my observatory, I always feel this bad vibe, and I know he's the reason it exists... honestly, I didn't want this all to happen. Being banned, well... has never happened to me on any occasion. And to have that happen by someone like him? Ooh..." She muttered, clenching her fist in attempt to bury her sadness.

"Heh. I remember having that feeling." An unknown voice clamored from afar.

"Wha-? Who's there?" The mushroom girl stammered, cocking her head all around in attempt to find the unknown voice.

"Um, I'm right here." The figure pointed down at the ground in front of Toadette. She looked up, and the figure before the girls was revealed to be Motley Bossblob, without all of his mushy magic on him.

"Oh, um... hello." Toadette greeted, extending her palm out for a handshake, but the jester lightly pushed it away. "Sorry, I'm not the handshaking type, miss. Anyway, I couldn't help but overhear your little predicament, space lady." Motley commented, pointing at Rosalina, still fighting her depression.

"Y-yes... I'm not really happy with the events as they are..." Rosalina quivered, sniffling a bit.

Motley used his wand to produce a box of tissues for the starry sovereign, sighing in exhaustion. "Oh yes. I remember coming here not too long ago. I just wanted a bit of food to curve my hunger pangs. I walked by this taco stand, and hurried over to get one. I almost had it, but then that beanpole salesman said I was a coin short. I tell you, that man needs his eyes checked. Though magicians have their tricks, I wouldn't dupe a fellow mischief maker. I told him the change was correct, and that was the last thing I ever said to him. He banned me, and the bureau had me evicted 100 yards from all concession premises. So, you see, I too, have felt the burden of being banned from such quality products."

The sky enchantress balled up her tissue in a further confliction of emotions and huffed, "Oh, you call that quality? That taco shell was stale!" She stood as she nearly flung her fist into Toadette's face.

"GAH!" Toadette jumped back in pure shock. "Rosalina, please control yourself!"

"Sorry..." Rosalina replied as she held her fist with guilt. "So you were banned. Why are you here now?" The princess asked.

"I've always been in a search for a troubled spirit. I always knew I was never the only one. Now that I've found you, I have a proposition for you. Let's shut that business down."

"WHAT?! No, you can't!" Toadette screamed in pure horror. "You can't take those tacos away from me! They're delicious!"

Rosalina got back up on her feet and cocked an eyebrow. "I'm listening." This prompted an immediate look of shock from Toadette. "You're considering this?!"

"You have magic, right?" Motley asked.

"That's right." Rosalina immediately responded.

"Here's my plan. We use our magic to destroy the shop, take the tacos and the money, and get ahold of the deed."

"How will you destroy the shop? All I can do is suspend a certain mass of an object, and that shop's too dense for my power." Rosalina admitted.

"You've never seen this?" Motley proclaimed, wielding his wand high above his head, summoning grey-ish blob magic around him, manifesting his appearance into his giant form. "That shop shouldn't be any match for gravity!" He boomed aloud, shaking the ground he and the girls stood on.

Toadette began sweating profusely with her eyes widening in frightened disbelief. "Y-you're still not considering this, are you, Prin-?" She started, only to be interrupted by Rosalina herself. "I normally wouldn't accept to this..."

The mushroom girl sighed in relief, wiping off a copious amount of sweat off her forehead. "Oh, good. You aren't considering this. Ha, and here I thought-!"

The enchantress, with a gleam of vengeance shining in her eye, "...but this is a corrupt bureau, and I won't stand for it or that awful man. He needs to be taught a lesson. Let's do it."

"A-ha, brilliant!" Motley boasted with excitement. "It'll be all nice and legal! And once it's all ours, we can split our earnings 75-25!"

"Keep everything." Rosalina demanded. "This is for the sake of a good deed."

"Well... alright then." The jester quietly murmured, not sure what to think about the reality of Rosalina letting him have everything. He thought it might have been a trap for later, but he'd prepared himself for anything. All he needed to know was that the two were on the same side, which they were.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm sorry, but I can't let either of you carry this out!" Toadette halted the two before they could even set foot. "Look, I can try talking to him. You don't need to-" She started again, only to be cast aside with Rosalina's magic.

"Oh, come on! Why can't I say anything without someone interrupting me or using telekenesis?! Why, why, why?!" She shook about, ranting aloud, only to soon realize the only witness was herself. "I should have figured they would leave..."

At Waluigi's Taco Stand, business seemed a tad slow. Only a few Nokis, Koopas, and an Amazy Dayzee had stopped by for the goods in a halfshell. Daisy even hadn't yet arrived with a suitcase of money for practically every taco in stock. Waluigi folded his skinny arms, nominally looking around for customers at the counter.

"I guess today's not a day for tacos. Or maybe that crazy blonde was right about my overpricing... nah, that can't be it! Everyone who counts loves my tacos! And that's all I've ever needed to keep me going! Wa ha ha ha ha!" He laughed with defiance, almost unable to stop himself, until he felt the force of tremors shaking up his shop.

"Oh boy. Did Daisy order some sort of bulldozer to haul up my inventory...?" Waluigi rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles, ready for whatever was next. "Okay, let's do this..."

But all that happened in front of his shop was Rosalina slowly floating down to earth, donning a mischievous smirk on her face as she locked eye contact with Waluigi's beady pupils. "Good day, string bean. Did you miss me?"

Waluigi stood confused at the sight in front of him, with his eyebrows in a fit of furrows. He didn't expect her to come back, but he figured she was the reason the ground shook. Suddenly, he burst into laughter once again, uncontrollably banging his fists on the counter of his shop.

He managed to look up and comment between laughs, "Oh, so you're back! Ha ha ha, do you really expect me to lift your ban with some harmless earthquake magic?! Jeez, that redhead Daisy with her toxic nature is a bigger threat than anything you can do, I'm sure of that!"

"Au contraire, you rail-thin sack of scum. I couldn't muster that kind of magic even if I tried. Would you like to meet the person who could?" Rosalina challenged. "Oh, go ahead! Bring this person to me! Who'd you get? My brother? Daisy? Dry Bowser? My curiosity is killing me!" Waluigi continued to burst with undying laughter.

"Okay then. OH, MOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! COME OUT AND PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

And with that, Motley Bossblob landed just behind Rosalina, almost sweeping her off her feet. "OH HEY, YOU SCRAWNY STICK FIGURE! REMEMBER ME?!" The wind emitted from his shriek blew Waluigi's cap clear off and got the trickster's attention.

When Waluigi realized who Rosalina's special guest was, his jaw dropped down to his feet. "Don't tell me..." Waluigi cringed in fear, raring to take his profits and run.

But before he could, he was helplessly restrained by Rosalina. "You know, I can't believe I didn't use this earlier. But I guess now's as good a time as any... now, let's witness the destruction of your taco empire, shall we?" She gloated, pulling Waluigi in right next to her, forcing him to watch. She then snapped her fingers, awaiting the assured destruction to happen on cue.

Quickly getting into action, Motley leapt high up into the air and plummeted down with perilous acceleration, destined to crumble the establishment below. It wasn't much longer until the deed was done. Splinter wood soon rained down from the skies as transparent taco fog filled the air around the separate fallingshards of shop.

Rosalina freed Waluigi from his imprisonment, expecting him to weep at the destruction in front of him. However, the exact opposite occurred. Waluigi turned back to face the royalty of the galaxy, looking just as amused as ever. "Ha. Go ahead. You can take my money, you can my tacos, but you've forgotten one thing..."

"Oh really? What would that be?" Rosalina spat.

Waluigi was ready to answer, but Rosalina's partner in crime had other ideas. "Pardon me, but wouldn't it be THIS?!" Motley clamored, now back to normal from his gigantic appearance.

He had a piece of paper-the deed to the stand.

"WHAT?! You! Give me that-!" Waluigi attempted, but the jester didn't hesitate-he stuffed the paper into a stray taco on the ground and consumed it in one whole bite. Waluigi froze dead in his tracks, as if he'd been headbutted by Chief Chilly.

Motley cackled maniacally at this-his wish, as well as Rosalina had actually come to light. "Face it, spiderlegs. You're through. No more ban on us. Right, sky queen?"

"It's Rosalina..." The enchantress facepalmed.

"Whatever. Well, thanks for the taco. Here's your money. Not like it'll help you now." Motley strolled off as he cast aside the proper amount Waluigi once charged per taco. "Say, uh... Rosalina, was it? I don't know about you, but I think a lemonade sounds great right now, don't you think?"

"I must say, that does sound like the thing I need! Lead the way, Motley." Rosalina agreed, looking as happy as she'd ever been.

Minutes after Motley and Rosalina headed off to get some nourishment, Toadette, accompanied with Daisy, just arrived at the location that was now no more than schrapnel and dust. Upon the wreck was Waluigi, who was actually crying at his tremendous loss. It wouldn't be long until Daisy did the same, realizing she wouldn't be getting to feed on any tasty tacos for a great deal of time. Toadette was too gobsmacked to display any negative emotion; she could only stand dumbfounded that Waluigi's Taco Stand was not only destroyed, but out of business. Once a business had run its' course in the Bully Business Bureau, one couldn't start up another, or even be affiliated with it as just a worker.

"I, uh... don't know what to say..." Toadette urked, eyes focused on the crying human beings at her feet.

At Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, the news had surprisingly made its' way to Lilligant and Whimsicott, but they both still decided to serve Rosalina and Motley, as the ban couldn't exist under a closed business.

"So, was it worth the madness just to get a glass of lemonade? You honestly couldn't just make one yourself?" Dry Bowser asked, still sitting at the same nearby table from the stand, holding his chin in his bony hand.

"Hey, at least this lemonade's reasonably priced!" Rosalina shot back. "Besides, I can't get good lemons from where I reside, and coming down to solid earth just to get some is just a waste of good Star power..."

"Well, we do appreciate the business, but why'd you have to destroy someone's hard-earned work just to get here?" Lilligant questioned.

"You really should've tried reasoning with the guy." Motley shook his head. "Heck, he'd probably ban your business if he could."

"The Bureau doesn't allow that." Whimsicott commented from the back of the stand, polishing pitchers to a mirror-like finish. "Only the CEO decides what businesses stay and what businesses go."

Rosalina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, and who would this CEO be?"

"We aren't allowed to say. Yes, the rules may not be our favorites to operate under, but we like doing business for the public of Seaside Hill, and thus we're still here." Lilligant stated proudly.

"Well, isn't that just peachy?" Rosalina commented, continuing to sip on her lemonade.

END

**Author's Epilogue Note: Well, I must say, I'm happy that I was able to make Motley Bossblob part of something. And I wonder if a tennis fic could arise from this? Heh, maybe Yoshizilla will connect this to the reason why Rosalina and Toadette were jailed in the original story in the first place... I know I probably won't, he's got a clearer schedule than I do. XD Anyway, thanks for your reading, and please, leave feedback!**

_**PS: Thank god Yoshizilla brought the blocky structure to my attention. That's what I get for using copy-and-paste from frikkin' Notepad. Guess I'll brush off my old copy of Word 2003...**_


End file.
